


Tradition.

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 11: Tradition.<br/>The Avengers have a tradition on Christmas Eve. <br/>Steve and Tony have a separate tradition.<br/>Sam finds out how these came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition.

"Tradition," Clint repeated, taking another shot of the mysterious liquid. The team (Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Sam, and Rhodey) sat around a round table. Each had a glass in their hand, filled with a mysterious liquid. A non-alcoholic liquid, as was stressed multiple times.   
"It's tradition to drink an unknown, and frankly quite disturbing, drink?" Sam shook his head. "Nope. Not believing that."  
"It really is," Bruce sighed, taking his shot. "It all started back four years ago."  
"We all partake," Thor added, downing his shot. Natasha smirked around her glass, downing it with ease.  
"If it is tradition, where is the rest of the team? I'm noticing two very noticeable absentees."  
"Yeah, well, they started their own Christmas Eve tradition two years ago," Clint shrugged. "What can you do?"  
"It is their anniversary, you can't really blame them for wanting to be together."  
"I'm not blaming them Natasha. I'm happy for them. Also grateful that they got their heads out of their asses and realised what they had before I went crazy."  
"You weren't the only one in that boat, Clint. We all saw it before they did."  
"Those of you who were here anyway," Sam took his eyes away from the drink to look at Clint. "What did I miss?"  
"You missed a lot of pain," Clint said solemnly, holding a hand over his heart. Natasha rolled her eyes at him.  
"You met them when they were already in a relationship," Bruce turned to Sam to explain. "You missed out on the mutual pining phase of the relationship."  
"That phase lasted for a long time," Thor added.  
"About a year," Rhodey nodded. "Listening to Tony talk about Steve was painful at times."  
"Be glad that you didn't spend a year watching them interact," Clint added.   
"Seems like I missed a true team bonding experience." The table laughed at Sam's comment.  
"Accurate," Rhodey smiled. "Very accurate."  
The table fell to silence, before Sam interrupted. "So, do I get to hear any stories from this oh so annoying time?"  
Clint looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning a smile on Sam.  
"Oh no, I know that look Barton," Sam held his hands up. "What's the price?"  
"You want a story, you down a glass," Clint pushed Sam's glass closer to him. Sam took a fortifying breath, before downing the concoction. Tasting it revealed a strange blend of strawberries, bacon, and rose. Sam did his best to swallow the strange taste, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Alright Barton, story time."  
Clint nodded, smiling at Sam, before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well done. Alright, a story. This one takes place, hmm, about eleven months before they got together..."

\----------

"Hey Barton," Tony nodded at him as he walked in, before standing back to back with the archer. He had forgone the entire suit, opting instead for just the gauntlet.  
Unlike conventional shooting ranges, the Avengers Tower Shooting Range (Trademarked and copyrighted), did not have individual booths, nor a stationary target. The 'Range' was a room fitted with holographic projectors that could simulate any scenario, and any number of participants.   
"Stark," Clint nodded in reply. "Joining in?"  
"Wanted to practice with a new gauntlet. That alright?"  
"No problem. Start the simulation."  
Clint hit every target without a problem. Tony, however, missed every one. What Tony did achieve, however, was an impressive amount of (holographic) property damage. Clint knew that Tony wasn't that bad a shot, even without the aid of JARVIS.  
"You alright?" Clint asked, while Tony tinkered with the gauntlet.  
"Yeah, fine," Tony answered without looking up. "Why?"  
"You missed every shot."  
"Really? Must be a dodgy gauntlet." Tony lifted it up to look at it. "Glad I found out in here rather than out on the field."  
Clint put down his bow, and crossed his arms.  
"What?"  
"You were aiming for the buildings on purpose."  
"Was I?"  
"Tony."  
Tony sighed, running his uncovered hand through his hair before sitting down on the ground. "I'm not alright."  
Clint sat down next to Tony. "You don't say."  
Tony focused on removing the gauntlet from his hand. "There's a guy."  
"Anyone I know?"  
"Possibly. I don't know you are and aren't acquainted with. Anyway, he's a great guy, almost perfect on the surface."  
"On the surface?"  
Tony threw the gauntlet just beyond his reach, before shrugging. "I thought that he was perfect. I'm getting to know him better, and he's not what I thought he was."  
"And that's a problem? Why don't you talk to him about it?"  
"We're not dating, or anything really. He's just a friend."  
"But you want more."  
"Yeah."  
"And he doesn't."  
"Think so."  
Clint turned to face Tony. "You think?"  
Tony faced Clint, a small smile on his face. "He's giving off some pretty clear signals. I may not be the famous Hawkeye, but even I can see that he's not interested in me."  
"Have you talked to him about this?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Why not? Because I don't want to mess up our friendship."  
"So you'd rather be miserable in this friendship, than put yourself on the line for the chance at happiness?"  
"Well, when you say it like that it makes me seem stupid."  
"Your words, not mine." Tony pushed at Clint's shoulder; Clint smiled in response.  
"Now, these supposed signals this guy is giving off; are they clear, or are you seeing a way to avoid putting your heart on the line?"  
Tony opened his mouth to respond, before snapping it shut again and thinking.  
"It is possible that I may be seeing things that are not there."  
Clint nodded. "Okay. So, do you think that you can go and ask this guy out without destroying any more buildings?"  
"I think I can manage it," Tony stood up, picking up the gauntlet. "Thanks."  
"Any time. Clint Barton, professional relationship consultant, at your service."  
Tony raised an eyebrow at Clint. "What do you know about relationships?"  
"More than you do, apparently," Clint muttered under his breath.  
"What was that?" Tony asked; Clint shook his head.  
"Never mind. Good luck."  
"Thanks."

\----------

"How do you even know that he was talking about Steve?" Sam asked once the story was finished.  
"I didn't, not at the time," Clint shrugged, then pointed to Natasha. "It wasn't until she told me something, that the pieces started to fall into place."  
Sam turned to Natasha. "What did you tell him?"  
She raised an eyebrow at Sam over her drink. "I believe the bargain was one drink, one story."  
Sam groaned, before taking the glass that Clint offered him. This time, the concoction tasted of elderberry, mint, and parsnip. Sam stared into the empty glass.  
"Why did that taste different to the other glass?"  
"That is a different story altogether," Natasha smiled. "Which story do you want right now?"  
Sam shook his head. "The one about the dumb boys being dumb and in love."  
Natasha smiled. "Okay. This one takes place two months, three weeks, and four days after Clint's."  
"So specific."  
Natasha glared at Sam, causing him to snap his mouth shut. Natasha nodded once it was clear that he would be silent. "As I was saying, it was two months, three weeks, and four days later..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> So, my brain went 'here's a cool idea for a longer than 1000 word story.'  
> I went, 'No, I don't have time to write that much.'  
> Brain: 'Too bad, do it.'  
> So, more chapters to come. This will be interesting.


End file.
